


kiss me in the d-a-r-k

by blooshboy



Series: hyungline verse [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, brief reference to past abusive relationship, everything is consensual but jackson and junior are 17 while jb and mark are 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooshboy/pseuds/blooshboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung can't decide if he wants the stoic bad boy, the bright soccer captain, or the charming class president.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me in the d-a-r-k

_i want my cake and i want to eat it too_

 

-

 

Jinyoung's legs ache just a little from the way he's been bent over the desk, but he can hardly find room to complain when the breath is being knocked out of him with every practiced, hard thrust of Jackson's hips. His knuckles are white from gripping the edges of the desk and his mouth is open with muted moans and his ass is stinging from where Jackson had slapped it earlier, grabbing a handful and spreading Jinyoung wide - muttering filth about how fucking perfect his cock looked sinking in, how fucking perfect Jinyoung looked just taking it. 

His eyes are watering a little - overwhelmed with the precision of Jackson's movements - and he's sweating. His uniform is messed up, black slacks pooled at his ankles, shirt open and shoved up to his shoulders, tied loosened, spun around and coiled in Jackson's hand. Using it like a leash, Jackson has his neck pulled back slightly, forcing an arch in his back and allowing him impossibly deeper. 

"Fuck," Jackson curses, hips snapping fast before stuttering as he begins to come. Jinyoung came minutes before, has been milking his cock almost absently, but the noise Jackson makes when he comes almost has Jinyoung wanting to fuck again. 

The grip on Jinyoung's tie is gone and he's able to fall onto the desk, cheek blessedly pressing against the cool wood. He feels Jackson's hand span over his back, curl at his neck and then move back to the slope of his ass. He feels Jackson's thumb spread his cheeks before he slips out. Then suddenly Jackson's hands are off of him and he hears him tie off his condom and dump it. 

He's boneless and very pleased with how this free period has gone opposed to how it could have - grading Mr. Kang's fifth period class' homework. He groans a little thinking about he still has to get to that, but he's distracted when Jackson pulls his slacks up his useless legs and flips him over on the desk to fix his shirt. He tucks Jinyoung together all proper and good, flashing him that bright, handsome smile that has Jinyoung taking off those slacks in the first place. 

"If only Mr. Kang knew how his brilliant little student spends his free period," Jackson says and laughs when Jinyoung flips him off. With a groan, he gets off the desk and tries to fix his hair so it doesn't look like he was just wrecked five ways to Sunday. Jackson's fond smile tells him he isn't particularly successful.

"Get out of here," he says with a huff, "I have to finish this and you're going to distract me more if you stay."

Jackson just smiles - cute and wide - and leans forward to press a kiss to the corner of Jinyoung's scowl before scampering off. In his absence, he begins to put Mr. Kang's desk back together and places the homework sheets in the middle, sitting down ready to grade them. His phone beeps with a text message and he sees Jaebum's name in bold above the message that simply says 3:30. He looks back to the homework and clicks his pen open.

 

 

"Very cryptic, Im Jaebum."

" _Hyung_ , brat."

"That's sweet of you to show so much respect, but I'm younger than you."

That wrings one of those smiles out of Jaebum that have always made Jinyoung stupidly weak. His eyes are half-moons over that devastating grin and Jinyoung loses most of his steam - the rest leaving in a whimper when Jaebum catches him around the waist and pulls him taut against his chest. 

"You always talk up a storm right before I fuck you," Jaebum says, eyes dark and trained on Jinyoung's lips, "Makes me wonder if I fuck good enough or you get exhausted just from talking so much."

Heart thundering in his ears - because Jaebum is handsome beyond belief and because Jinyoung is suffering from hero worship and because it's 3:30pm sharp and they're on the school's roof where anyone could find them - Jinyoung says, "Interesting query. What do you hypothesize?"

Jaebum's sweet, soft smile turns into a smirk and its takes quite an effort to not swoon a little when Jaebum says, "I think I fuck good enough."

 

 

He's on Jaebum's bed, on his stomach reading a magazine. Jaebum's parents are out and the big, empty house always seems to amplify Jinyoung's pathetic little moans. Jaebum is out of his uniform - it's the weekend - and is instead in ripped jeans and a leather jacket. His hair is messy and beautifully falling into his eyes and he keeps tonguing the corner of his mouth as he fucks around on his guitar. Jinyoung's heart flutters when Jaebum looks at him suddenly, fingers still on the guitar playing some obscure tune. 

Noticing Jinyoung's heated look, he smiles and puts the guitar aside. He strides across the room, looking like something out of a commercial for jeans or leather jackets or maybe an expensive cologne, and bends his knee on the bed. He grabs Jinyoung's magazine and tosses it to the carpet. A simple hand on Jinyoung's waist as him turning over onto his back and opening his legs. 

He feels like Jaebum has trained him somehow, ruined him somehow, that he can only ever do exactly what Jaebum wants. 

He was in Jaebum's oversized shirt from when they'd fucked an hour ago and it's easily discarded, slipped right off and tosses where the magazine went. Jaebum's hands close around his wrists and pin them over his head, pressing them into the soft bed covers. He groans at the pressure but the sound is eaten up by Jaebum's mouth. 

"Jinyoung-ah," Jaebum whispers against his jaw, kissing up a storm along the line and then nipping lightly at his earlobe. Jinyoung startles and laughs softly, but Jaebum's eyes are serious and dark with emotion when he pulls back. 

"Jinyoung-ah," he repeats, voice thick with something, and as Jinyoung begins to frown in concern, Jaebum shakes his head and replaces the emotion with a soft smile. He's distracted from the moment when Jaebum grips his hips and lets one hand slip off to curl around his ass, fingers sinking into him as easy as pie from where he's still loose and slick from the last time. He groans when Jaebum fucks with him two fingers at once and he shouts when Jaebum folds him in half to be able to sink them in further. 

He doesn't waste much time on the foreplay before he's moving away and grabbing a condom off of the side table. 

By the time he's fucking into Jinyoung, he's impossibly hard and desperately begging - needing to come like it's his first time. 

 

 

Mark's cock is as beautiful as the rest of him and Jinyoung loves the weight of it in his mouth, loves the way it hits the back of his throat when Mark can't help it. Loves the way Mark's firm hand feels at the back of his head and how his eyes look clouded with pleasure as he glances down at Jinyoung. He especially likes it when he's got Mark's dick in his mouth minutes before Mark has to make a speech to the senior class. 

"God," Mark hisses out, eyes trained on Jinyoung. 

His knees hurt just a little from kneeling on the hard concrete of the auditorium's storage closet but it's a small price to pay when Mark is looking at him like he's never seen anything as good. 

He keeps one hand at the base of Mark's cock and bobs his head, tongue flat and talented. Mark's hand leaves the back of his head to curl around his jaw, awe in his eyes as he thumbs along Jinyoung's lips, grazing his own cock. Jinyoung speeds up, sucking and twisting and rolling Mark's balls with his other hand. His grip is rough and harsh and it makes Mark groan and curse. 

His hand closes abruptly around Jinyoung's hair right before he's coming, dumping into the condom but groaning loudly like he's shooting right into Jinyoung's throat. 

He takes a minute to catch his breath and then he tucks himself back into his slacks, pulling Jinyoung up. He curls an arm around Jinyoung's waist and pulls him forward until he's between his spread legs. Smoothing a hand absently over Jinyoung's ass, he grinds forward against Jinyoung's obvious erection. He grins - all pretty, white teeth and happiness - and asks, "Now, what are you going to do about this, darling?"

Jinyoung flushes just a little from the endearment and shrugs, putting his arms around Mark's neck. 

As it is, it's not a problem he'll have to take care of on his own. After the speech, Mark finds him and drags him off to the same storage closet and fucks him against the wall until he has to hold his own mouth closed to keep from screaming. 

 

 

Jinyoung frowns at his reflection, fingering absently at his jaw, and he's startled when a hand closes around the edge of his locker and slams it shut - replacing his reflection with Youngjae's wide, shit-eating grin. Rolling his eyes, he begins to walk towards his class with Youngjae by his side. Youngjae is a freshman, but they've known each other since they were kids and Jinyoung doesn't mind him hanging around - he's got an angelic smile that's hard to compromise.

He throws an arm over Youngjae shoulders and lets the kid weasel right into his soft spot.

"Isn't your first period on the third floor?" Youngjae asks.

"I got my homerooms switched," he says, shrugging, "It's only been a month into the school year, but you'd think they'd have everything sorted out. Not that I desperately wanted to stay in Mrs. Choi's class or anything."

Youngjae snorts.

"Aren't you like in love with her?"

Jinyoung flushes slightly - Mrs. Choi is pretty and Jinyoung is sort of weak against smart, tall women but he wasn't _in love_ and he's still pretty definitely _gay_ , thank you - and shoves Youngjae to the side, severing in the slam of his shoulder against lockers. Youngjae is hardly deterred though, exaggerating a chorus of _seonsangnim, sa-rang-hae-yo_ and earning himself a kick dead center on his ass.

 

 

He walks into his new homeroom a few minutes before class begins and the teacher ushers him in further with a smile, stocky arms closing over his shoulders as he's pulled to the front behind the podium. He's introduced to the class and his eyes fall on Jackson, who's frowning at him. He frowns back before smiling - he didn't know Jackson's homeroom number specifically, just knew he was on the first floor. He should have glanced at his schedule more thoroughly, he would have recognized Mr. Kim's name because Jackson loves him, always talks about how much fun his homeroom is.

There's an empty seat behind and diagonal to Jackson and he's ushered over after a quick introduction. As he settles in, he wiggles his fingers at the back of Jackson's neck, startling a quiet laugh out of him. The rest of the period passes quickly - as he spends more time looking at Jackson's bleached blonde hair than the chalkboard.

 

 

Something changes after a while - something about spending all day with Jackson in the homeroom day after day, having the same gym period, the same lunch break, something about that continuous proximity that alienates him from Mark and Jaebum purely by circumstance. The thing between him and Jackson feels almost mutual now, exclusive. Jinyoung wasn't looking to date when he started fucking around and he certainly doesn't need a boyfriend in junior year. He's always thought of high school love as juvenile and temporary - something you step over when you get to college and discover what it really feels like.

Youngjae thinks Jinyoung has some deep-seated issues stemming for family trouble or daddy troubles or _something_ \- something that's made him an inept at feelings as he is. But, Youngjae knows as well as Jinyoung that his family is happy, perfect, and supportive. He's slept over enough times to see Jinyoung's parents are loving and caring. So, in his loud musings, he says he's crossed out that theory. Then, Youngjae says he thinks Jinyoung is aromantic and after extensive Google searches, he concludes it as the only explanation. But, Jinyoung isn't adverse to love and romance, he just doesn't want it _right now_.

He tried dating once, back in freshmen year. He'd been more of an idealist then and a senior had taken advantage of his romanticisms - exploiting his heart for all it was worth. It had ended messy and with Jinyoung years wiser. He'd started his thing with Jackson in sophomore year but it hadn't progressed far until he'd met Jaebum at the basketball court behind the school and Mark in a debate club meeting. The seniors had made their attraction clear and had also held no qualms about it only being that - attraction and sex. He'd let all of them know about each other though he didn't owe them any explanations and they'd been accepting of it.

So, this - Jackson and him being nearly exclusive - feels wrong and off-balance and everything he's wary of.

It also doesn't help that the drama club is gearing up for their yearly school plays and that's monopolizing even more of his time, so he can't divide himself as evenly as he had before between the three boys. He channels his frustration and anxiety into acting, a passion of his that he'll probably end up pursuing in college, and it's a momentary relief from everything else in his life for a few short hours every Friday. The drama club hasn't decided what play they'll perform but the ideas being thrown around are intriguing - especially to the performer inside him. They're known for always using lesser known plays and the entire school always attends. Jinyoung decides to stress about _that_ instead.

 

 

He tries to meet Jaebum every weekend and Mark after school every other day after the debate club meetings. Something's changed between them, too - despite his efforts. Jaebum leaves marks on him in a way he hasn't before - almost achingly gentle when he fucks him. On the opposite end, Mark is uncharacteristically rough. Neither of them say anything when they catch him in the halls wrapped up in Jackson and distracted. They just wait for their time along with him to say something in their own ways and an anxious feeling builds up in his stomach, only gets worse as time passes.

Jinyoung expects the first break to be Mark - he's always been more up front with his feelings, always vocal and straightforward - and instead it's the quiet, sullen Jaebum.

He's in Jaebum's kitchen, trying to make dinner. He has his phone on shuffle and it's playing all the hits of the 90's and he's in one of Jaebum's oversized shirts again. It's not from lack of anything fitted to wear - Jaebum's entire closet is a variety of Adidas tracksuits, shirts, and shorts - but instead for the sake of the smile Jaebum gets on his face when he sees him like this, arms closing around his waist or teasing the shirt up and putting him on the counter for round three (or four?).

For as blank as he can be, Jaebum is surprisingly easy to read and that's why Jinyoung is tensing the second he catches Jaebum watching him, arms folded and one shoulder leaning against a marble beam.

A Turbo song is playing, the cheerfulness of it seeming a little misplaced against Jaebum's expression.

"Come sit," he says, pointing at the bar stool on the other end of the counter and averting his eyes to the carrots he'd been chopping. Jaebum settles into the stool as instructed and places his elbow on the counter, resting his chin in his palm and even from his peripheral vision, he can tell Jaebum is staring right at him.

Before he can blurt out some stupid joke to diffuse the tension, Jaebum quietly says, "You look good like that," and when Jinyoung glances up from the carrots, he can see Jaebum's gaze washing over his face and neck and torso like dripping honey, "In my clothes, in my house. Making my dinner."

Jinyoung snorts and narrows his eyes, "I'm not a 50's housewife, Im Jaebum."

"Hyung," he corrects absently, gaze still achingly soft.

"Yes, dongsaeng?"

Jaebum just shakes his head and then, his expression darkens, voice as deep and firm as ever as he asks, "So, you and Jackson - are you guys a thing now?"

"A thing?"

"Dating, boyfriends - a thing."

"Yes, hyung, that's exactly why I was riding your dick earlier today. Because, I have a boyfriend."

Jaebum is relentless, shrugging and saying, "I mean, I'd understand. Mark and I are graduating next year. If anyone, of course you'd pick Jackson. You've known him the longest and he's in the same grade. In the same homeroom even."

"Pick?" Jinyoung asks with a frown, irritation getting the best of him, "This is the Bachelor. I'm not sampling you guys trying to decide which one I want. I like all of you and I think sexuality should be expressed in a healthy, open way. There's nothing I'm looking for that I'm not already getting. I really though I'd told that to you straight when we started this. Now, if you're looking for that - being exclusive with someone - I'm not going to hold you back. I'm not going to deprive any of you if that's what you want."

"What if I did want that - an exclusive _thing_?"

Jinyoung rolls his eyes - ignoring the sharp twist in his chest - and says, "Then, of course, I'd let-"

"With you."

He shifts uncomfortably, heart beating loud and painful, and says, "Hyung, I..."

Jaebum suddenly smiles and says, "I'm just kidding," - reaching over the counter to ruffle his hair. He yawns a little after, scratching his chest and getting off the stool to go open the fridge. Jinyoung seems stuck in time and quicksand, the scene replaying over and over in his mind already trying to dissect every minute expression. They eat dinner quietly with Jaebum seemingly comfortable in the silence and Jinyoung fidgety. After dinner, Jinyoung starts washing the dishes if only to settle his unease and keep Mrs. Im from hating his guts more than usual for taking her only son's attention. He startles when Jaebum steps up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, tucking his chin on his shoulder and then turning to kiss his jaw, right under his ear. 

He shivers and Jaebum's breath is warm against his skin as he softly asks, "Would it really be that bad - being exclusive?"

Jinyoung hastily turns in his arms and Jaebum lets him. Looking at Jaebum, he only sees warmness and a gentle smile. It makes his heart jerk painfully. He breathes out, "Hyung," and mutely moves his lips around ghost words he hasn't figured out yet. 

Jaebum keeps smiling, running his fingers through his hair and pushing his bangs back before they settle stubbornly back over his forehead. He lets his hand keep stroking until he's cupping Jinyoung's neck. He squeezes once and then moves away entirely - gently using his hip to nudge Jinyoung to the side and taking over the dishes. Jinyoung stares at his shoulders, at his handsome features, and thinks and thinks and thinks until his head pounds. 

 

 

Mark is tense today - Jinyoung can tell by the way he's holding himself. He's as poised as always and his smile is as wide and brilliant and pretty as always and he's got his hair perfectly in place as always, but Jinyoung has spent a lot of time studying the class president. Perfection always inspires the most curiosity and Jinyoung is addicted to finding chinks in Mark's armor. There's something exhilarating about Mark being out of control, but this - this is making an odd lump form in Jinyoung's throat. The debate team is gearing up for competition and Mark is assigning partners, reading off a list in his hand.

He pauses for a second, frowning down at the list, before his expression clears back into Mr. Class President and he's saying, "Park Jinyoung, you'll be with me."

Jinyoung had expected that. He's one of the best in the team so it's natural he'd be paired with their captain eventually - he just doesn't know why _Mark_ was so tripped up by it. It's hard to imagine their dynamic is an issue suddenly when Mark is well known for having flings and keeping open relationships, and as handsome as he is, it's not like there isn't a line of boys just waiting for Jinyoung's position.

As it is, when they break off into groups of two to start brainstorming, Mark is distant in a way he never is. It unsettles him enough that he eventually interrupts Mark mid-briefing and blurts out, "Are we okay?"

Mark is as charming as always, smiling warming and replying, "Of course."

He looks like he's going to start reading off his files again so Jinyoung blunders forward.

"Things have been weird lately, I know. You're not obligated to maintain our... _thing_ if you don't want to anymore. We hardly see each other nowadays and I don't want you to think you can't, you know, I mean. If you want, you could-"

Mark interrupts his messy words and says, "That's not it. The issue - if there is one - is only with me. You've always been upfront about what you want and what you expect. It's me who agreed to all your terms when I knew I always felt differently."

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Mark says, a pretty smile gracing his lips, "That I care for you in a different way than you care for me. It means I want to monopolize you in a way you don't want to be monopolized. It means I want to be the one holding your hand in the hallway and eating with you at lunch and getting to see you in my home on weekends rather than these pathetic little debate meetings."

His voice is level and warm all throughout but Jinyoung can see the fire in his eyes, crackling with every word and making them land heavy in Jinyoung's heart. It's the same feeling as when Jaebum had brought it up - his skin is tight with an uncomfortable feeling but he feels his selfishness want to sink its claws into Mark, keep him there.

"Hyung," Jinyoung starts carefully, mouthing over thoughts he hasn't formed perfectly and doesn't want to voice.

Mark waves his hand, eyes clearing, and says, "Forget it. That's for me to worry about, not you. And, if we're going to win this debate competition, we're going to have to do a lot more than talking about our tragic love life."

He says it with a sweet, light tone, but Jinyoung's heart still thumps painfully and it's beating loudly even as he smiles and lets the subject be changed effortlessly in a way only Mark could manage. 

 

 

"Oh man," Youngjae deadpans, "Life must be _so_ tough when three handsome boys want to be with you. Poor thing. Do you need me to grab you some water, hyung?"

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, grabbing him in a headlock and ruffling his hair. Youngjae shrieks and wiggles out of the hold, fixing his hair with a wide grin even as he cusses Jinyoung out as politely as the formal tone allows. He flops down on the sofa next to Jinyoung and wiggles around until he can rest his head on Jinyoung's lap, knees bent and crossed as he picks up a magazine from Jinyoung's bedroom floor. He taps his foot to the Busker Busker song playing faintly and flips through the magazine. Jinyoung just huffs and opens his debate folder to glance at the material, hoping to organize a few rebuttals before dinner. 

His phone buzzes softly and he glances over at it vibrating on the sofa. 

 **Mark:** I'm sorry about earlier today. If you have time, can we talk before school tomorrow? 

Anxiety builds up seamlessly and a minute later, his phone buzzes again.

 **Jaebum:** parents are away next weekend, throwing a party, keep urself free 

As if a cosmic joke, his phone buzzes again a few minutes later.

 **Jackson:**  r u going to jaebum hyung's party

With a sigh, he sets his debate folder aside and slumps back against the sofa. 

 

 

Circulating the same school and as much time as he spends with each one, it's curious he's never been in the same room as more than one of them at a time. It's just his luck that he's finally going to lead in a school play and naturally, the well-liked soccer caption, the senior class president, and the troublesome bad-boy are all assigned to be in the play as well. 

He pretended he didn't get Mark's text and had efficiently avoided him in the morning, so it's decidedly uncomfortable when he comes into the theatre and sees Mark talking to the drama teacher. She's laughing - flushed cheeks - and Jinyoung rolls his eyes. Of course Mark would somehow get through to a woman known for being frozen and dead inside. Mark's charming smile slips as soon as he spots Jinyoung - who's now busy panicking as he spots Jackson on the bleachers talking to Jaebum with wide animated gestures. Jaebum is smiling softly, holding none of the animosity he'd showed that day at dinner and Jinyoung is honestly going to snap in half trying to figure out these three boys. 

The drama teacher, Choi Soojin, follows Mark's glance and once she spots Jinyoung, she briskly ushers him closer. With heavy feet, he shuffles forward until he's next to the pair and trying subtly to ignore Mark burning holes into his skull. 

"Jinyoung, this is Mark. Senior class president," Ms. Soojin says with a wide grin, "He used to be in the drama club back in America, so he agreed to be in this year's play! He said he'll also help in the fundraising."

Mark says, "It's my pleasure," in smooth English and she nearly faints. 

"Mark, Jinyoung is the lead in the play and he helps a lot with organization. You two should work together."

Great. Thanks, Ms. Soojin. 

Jinyoung stares mutely as Mark says something else in English that has Ms. Soojin flushed and stammering. By now, their conversation is catching attention - particularly from a pair in the bleachers. Feeling a bit suffocated, Jinyoung excuses himself and heads towards the back of the stage, fiddling around with props to look busy as he catches his breath. 

He hears a shuffle of feet behind him and sighs. He turns expecting to see Mark but is startled when he sees all three of them moving deeper backstage and yanks the curtains close. They move fluidly, spreading out in a way that makes Jinyoung feel like a prey caged in. 

"We've been talking," Jaebum says, standing in the middle and a little bit in front.

"What?" Jinyoung breathes out.

"This arrangement hadn't been working out. Jackson and I were eating ramen at the convenience store last Sunday-"

" _What_?"

"-and we decided to invite Mark. You came up, of course. I said I didn't like the way things were and they agreed. It's shitty having to split you up and getting only parts of you when we could have the whole thing."

Jinyoung blinks stupidly, mouth forming another what. He didn't even know any of them interacted and now Jaebum's saying they got _ramen_ on a _Sunday_ like it's normal. And, this 'whole thing' sounds a little ominous. 

"So," Jaebum says, stepping closer, "We decided we'll try something new. All four of us at once or none of us."

At the risk of sounding like a broken record, Jinyoung whispers, "What?"

Jaebum smiles, now close enough to take Jinyoung's hand. 

"We all get along well enough and this way, no one will feel left out. And, you'll have three boys taking their time with you. What could go wrong?"

Jinyoung blinks some more, looking at all three of them and feeling more like a prey than ever before as they all smile - the glint of their teeth reminding Jinyoung of wolves. He wonders when this happened, who thought of it, and why his body is suddenly thrumming with aching lust. 

 

 

Jaebum cancels his party. 

That is Jinyoung first warning. Then, Mark offers to drive Jinyoung home on Friday. It also doesn't help that Jackson is in the passenger seat as Mark's car shows up at the curb. Jinyoung hesitantly gets in and looks out the window as Jackson and Mark fight over the radio station. He has the drive to Jaebum's house memorized so he knows they're heading there at the first turn, but he doesn't raise any questions. He was thinking about going to Jaebum's house anyway. Ever since they caged him in on Monday, they've been different. He hasn't had sex in a week because all of them have gently but firmly turned down all his offers. So, he's frustrated and he'd been counting on wearing Jaebum down when he had nowhere else to run. 

 _All four of us_ , rings loud in Jinyoung's thoughts and he feels restless. 

 

 

Jaebum answers the door like he's been expecting all of them and by the exchange of glances, Jinyoung can guess he has. If they think they're being subtle and clever, Jinyoung is really going to hate breaking it to them that they're being anything but. He just doesn't have the heart to do it at the moment when he's all coiled up in anticipation. He tries to be casual as they all kick off their shoes and put on slippers, letting Jaebum guide them up the stairs to his spacious bedroom. He sits down on the bed, expecting them to sit down on the couch or the chair at Jaebum's study desk. Instead, they all stay standing, looking at him as he shifts uncomfortably on the bed. 

_three boys taking their time with you_

Jinyoung swallows apprehensively. 

"So, what's up?"

Jaebum's expression softens at the slight squeak in his voice and he looks at the other two before saying, "You know what we talked about on Monday?"

Jinyoung licks his lips and nods slightly. 

"We thought we'd try it this weekend. My parents won't be home until Sunday and Jackson doesn't have soccer practice," he says, scratching his jaw and shrugging, "Figured it'd pass the time beautifully. Only if you want to, of course."

Jinyoung looks at all three of them in turn - three boys who've become a part of his life, who he's built amazing friendships with, and who look incredible with or without clothes. All he can do is nod. 

 

 

He doesn't know if they've rehearsed this or what, but they move seamlessly around one another as they climb up on the bed. Getting rid of his clothes is a magnificent blur of hands - gentle and firm hands sliding across exposed skin and running through his hair. He feels like everyone in the room can hear how loudly his heart is beating and he's afraid he looks like a skittish cat. They all look confident and sure, and a little too comfortable with sharing each other's space from the way they'd been acting subtly possessive for the past few weeks. Jinyoung is incredibly curious about their little meet-ups - can't quite picture their dynamics. 

Jaebum taps his temple lightly, whispering, "Only you would be thinking so loudly when three guys are stripping you."

He flushes lightly because for all the filth he's partaken in, he's never quite had this much of an audience. He's feels a little less in the spotlight as they all start shedding their clothes - taking subtle glances of one another and looking generally impressed. 

He's abruptly shoved out of his element as Jackson says, "So, who's got the lube?"

 

 

Jinyoung is on his hands and knees, mouthing the head of Jaebum's cock as Mark's fingers open him impossibly wide. It's almost as if they've rehearsed even this, as they work in a perfect team to drive Jinyoung helpless with need. Jackson's hand is curled around Jinyoung's cock, stroking gently and not applying the pressure he's aching for and maybe that's the point. He flattens his tongue as Jaebum grabs the back of his head and plunges into Jinyoung's throat in one smooth thrust that has Jinyoung's throat closing up. He sets a brutal pace, fucking into Jinyoung's mouth with his fist curled into Jinyoung's hair. Mark suddenly removes his fingers and Jinyoung feels empty, his desperate moan muffled by Jaebum's cock.

Then, he feels Mark's thumbs at his hole, holding him open as a tongue slips in. He nearly comes then, but Jackson's hand tightens on his cock - applying the right about to pain to remind him that - "Not allowed to come just yet, sweetheart."

Jackson's voice is velvet in his ear and he feels a hand curl around his throat, fitting over his Adam's apple. The hand tightens slightly and with Jaebum's cock still fucking into his mouth, Jinyoung chokes and pops off with a pant. Immediately, the fingers at his throat crawl up and slip into his mouth, and once they're coated with spit they move back to Jinyoung's cock, stroking with a wet new pressure. He hangs his head but the hand in his hair tightens and he's pulled forward, back arched and ass still stuck out for Mark. Jaebum guides his face forward, holding his cock in one head to stroke the head of it along Jinyoung's jaw and across his lips, pulling down his bottom lip obscenely. The lube on his condom is cold as it leaves a streak across his cheek.  

Looking up, he can see Jaebum flushed - eyes trained on Jinyoung's mouth like he'll die if he even blinks.

Then, Jackson straightens up, ending up close to Jaebum and they look at each other for the briefest moment before they're melting into a kiss - and Jinyoung is suddenly wondering why they haven't been doing this all along. 

Jinyoung is flipped roughly onto his back and Mark is crawling between his legs, pushing them up and over his shoulders as he pushes into Jinyoung in one fluid motion. His breath is knocked out of him with every sharp thrust and he reaches down to jerk his aching cock when his wrists are grabbed by Jaebum and Jackson and his hands are guided over to their cocks. He wraps expert fingers around the lengths - only slightly different but both thick and long. 

"Let us hear you, Jinyoung-ah," Mark growls out, "Make those sweet little noises for us."

Because he's stubborn and sort of a brat and Mark is cute when he doesn't get exactly what he wants, Jinyoung just licks his lips and smirks. Mark smiles down at him softly - fondness dripping from his eyes even as he twists his hips in a way that has Jinyoung instantly screaming.

 

 

Jinyoung's in Jackson's lap, grinding his hips down and trying to get him in deeper and deeper. He's be producing some embarrassingly needy noises right now if his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied with Mark's cock. He'd slipped on a clean condom after he'd finished fucking Jinyoung, but he hasn't coated it with lube just yet so it's wet and sloppy only because Jinyoung is sort of a-

"Desperate little slut," Mark says softly, hand firm at the back of Jinyoung's head. He's got one hand at the base of Mark's cock and one stroking Jaebum. He's nearly overwhelmed by how perfect it all feels. 

Jackson's hands are digging bruises into his ass, holding him open as he pumps into him - ignoring Jinyoung's attempts at bouncing up and down. He's jerked up with every thrust and every now and then, Mark's cock slips impossibly deep into his mouth. He's a blubbering mess by the time Jackson is seizing up and coming in two, three rough thrusts. Jackson keeps him on his cock for a while, petting his ass and slipping fingers in next to his cock, opening Jinyoung perfectly wide and open. He has a fleeting thought of two of them stuffing themselves into his ass and nearly comes, but they've been torturing him about that for hours, always letting him come just at the edge before pulling him back. 

He's nearly mindless in desperation, but still sucks cock and rides them like his life depends on it. As petty as he is, however, he plans on torturing them tenfold once this is over. 

 

 

Jinyoung's on his knees. 

All three of them are in front of him, cocks held in one hand while using the other hand to guide him from side to side. Jinyoung's wrists ache from pumping their cocks and his jaw is going to be sore pretty soon, but he's as hungry for them as if they've just done this for the first time - moaning at every rough thrust and every pull on his hair. He has a fleeting thought of them getting rid of the condoms. If they're going to be a permanent things - just the four of them - he thinks they could trust each other enough for that after taking tests. He pictures this exact moment but without that hindrance - pictures them coming all over his face and coating him with it. Imagines them coming in his ass and not bothering to clean up before someone else slips right in - opening him wide and commenting on how sloppy he is, how desperate and dirty. 

He groans and there's a hand under his jaw followed by a soft comment urging him to come. He thinks he nearly blacks out. 

 

 

They're all out of breath, overlapping and spread out on the bed. 

Jinyoung thinks, as his eyes become heavy with exhaustion, this could really work out. A mouth presses against his cheek and whispers, "Me too."

 

 

+//+


End file.
